The development of projection television has created a requirement for a screen having a high light reflective efficiency because the light projected by a television is much less than that projected by an ordinary movie or slide projector. Further, projection type television sets are usually used in a room that is not as dark as the ordinary motion picture theatre or projection room. Additionally, television projection screens have in the past been formed in a parabolic shape to concentrate the reflected light so the material forming the screen surface must be capable of being bent during the manufacturing process without undue distortion or damage to the screen surface.
Screen of various surface constructions have been proposed for both parabolic, single optical curve, flat stationary, flat rollup and constructed stationary type for use in both movie theatres, either indoor or outdoor, and for projection television. The screens previously manufactured have either been less than entirely satisfactory or extremely expensive to manufacture.
Therefore, an object of this invention is a front projection screen surface which can be used in parabolic, single optical curve, flat stationary, flat rollup and constructed stationary screens.
Another object of this invention is a front projection screen with a high light reflective efficiency sufficient to enable a flat screen to be used for projection television.
Another object of this invention is a screen surface that can be applied to almost any base material and is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of this invention is a screen having a reflective surface that can be applied by silk screening, painting and printing processes.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.